Ignota Ludum- SYOT 60th Hunger Games
by QueensDoItBetter
Summary: It's the 60th Hunger Games and it's all new. Nothing will ever have been seen before and Head Gamemaker Valeria Constantine is determined to go down in history with her newest arena. STORY POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes before pushing past the curtain and walking onto the brightly lit stage. The lights still blind me, even though I've been here quite a few times. I give the crowd my classic smile, and even give a little wave before greeting Caesar. "Hello my darling," he exclaims, kissing both of my cheeks. "What have you been up to since the last games?"

"Oh you know, this and that," I grin, playing to the show.

"Valeria, please, I need more information than that," Caesar said in his overdramatic fashion.

"Well, if you must know," I say coyly. "It's not that interesting but I've been studying."

"Studying? That certainly isn't glamourous," Caesar laughed.

"I suppose not, but it's why I've been studying that is interesting," I offer him the bait and he takes it, leaning in close to me.

"And what's that?"

"This year, for the 60th Hunger Games, I believe we need something special, something unseen by anyone else. A unique arena, filled with unique challenges. So I poured over the records of games past trying to see what was done so I can do something brand new," I explain. I can visibly see Caesar get more excited as I talk. He's practically vibrating with energy.

"Never seen before?" He questions. I shake my head.

"It will be all new," I promise.

 **Hello everyone. This is my first SYOT so forgive me for any blunders I make or if it takes longer than usual to get everything up and running. Below is the form to submit a tribute and I will allow you to submit two if you feel so compelled. I want to get this up a running pretty soon so I will only reserve spots for a week and after that it will go to whoever submits a tribute. Obviously, not everyone will win the Games or even make it past the bloodbath but I will try to appease the preferred death as well as the preferred scores though for dramatic purposes, some may be altered (We can't have everyone be a Katniss).**

 **A bit about the background. I set this well before the Rebellion but I am willing to have hints of the Rebellion in some of the tributes or their family/friends. The current Gamemaker, Valeria, is someone I came up with and she is determined to make an unforgettable game.**

 **PM me with the form, any questions or any advice :)**

 **You can give as much or as little information as you would like. If you leave anything blank of rather vague, I will fill in the details as I see fit. I will pair up alliances as I see fit, based upon the responses given.**

 **Tribute Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **District:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Romance:**

 **Tesserae:**

 **Reaped or Volunteered:**

 **Reaction:**

 **Reason for Volunteering:**

 **Who visits after the Reaping:**

 **Token:**

 **Relationship with Mentor:**

 **Reaction to Capitol:**

 **Tribute Parade Outfit:**

 **Training Strategy:**

 **Allies:**

 **Weapon of Choice:**

 **Training Score and what they did to get it:**

 **Interview Outfit:**

 **Interview Strategy:**

 **Bloodbath Strategy:**

 **How they will survive:**

 **Prefered Death:**

 **Why they should win:**

 **What would they do after the games:**


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone.

It is with much regret that I have to postpone this story. If you submitted a tribute, thank you so much, I enjoyed reading them and starting to write for your brilliant characters. However, I have recently been very busy and I know that isn't going to slow down for a little while so I am going to postpone this until things settle down, probably sometime this summer. And not a lot of people have been contributing. If you submitted a tribute, I will keep your spots reserved when I resume writing!

Thank you for your understanding and I'm sorry for the disappointment.


End file.
